


The Old & New

by Shirohi_Hitomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate it myself, Hurt, Real short, Short, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohi_Hitomi/pseuds/Shirohi_Hitomi
Summary: Kageyama broke something, something that he thaught it wasn't that important but reality was different. What he broke was yours, your Heart.





	1. The Old

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I have any wrong Grammars there.

"Kageyama! Calm down."

you whined Tobio's last name as you heard the sound of teeth grinding. You could sense him trembling in anger. He shoting daggers at members of Dai ichi team.

You gulped, but you weren't scared. So you continued:

"Kageyama...you don't have to yell, okay?"

Kageyama huffed to himself and left the gym. You glanced at others in gym, bowed down to them and ran after Kageyama. 

it was almost summer and air was warm. You couldn't find Kageyama around so you decided to search for him at school building's rooftop. Climbing stairs you reached there and found him standing alone with a grumpy face, bubbling to himself.

Your name is (l/n) (f/n). You are not a member of volleyball club or Kageyama's childhood friend, you are just a friend or it was what you hoped all this time.

Meeting Kageyama was an accident, you once carried some papers to gym and suddenly you were the one succeeded to calm an enraged king at that time and after that, you started to head to gym sometimes. 

You two weren't that close yet you always wanted to help Kageyama, maybe because you were able to understand why he was frustrated.  
You stepped forward and silently stood beside him. You glanced at him, his brows was twisted.

"..."

His expression was darker compare to other times. You started speaking, hoping his mood will get better.

"Kageyama, I know how you feel but you know, you're too strong so give them chances to make mistakes and learn."  
Kageyama clicked his tongue. He was strong, indeed but why no one try to understand him and get along with him? He was mean, but Kageyama himself didn't want to be like that. His personality was hard to get yet you could get him, even Kageyama weren't aware of this fact.

"I'm sick of them!"

You sweat dropped and smiled weakly.

"Ah. Kageyama you shouldn't talk like this about them, they're your teammates, right?"

Kageyama glared at you and again growled.

-Ha! Like what? I'm telling the truth.  
-but...  
-but what? They hate me, I can't continue with them.  
-but they are your teammates, please try to get along with them...  
-I don't have any problems with them, they're the ones skipping practices and being weak in everything.  
-Ah...Kageyama they're giving their best too and-  
-enough! you're on their side too huh? No one wants to agree with me!  
-It's not like that!

You tried to hold back your tears, he was harsher than before but you stood strong. He stared at you with cold eyes.

"Before all of this, why are you doing this? You're not even a member of club nor my FRIEND." He said. 

Your eyes widened at his words and you felt a sharp pain in your heart, it's true that you weren't from club, you weren't his best but you was his friend Or else you would never help him, care about him and think about him...

You started to tremble.

"K-kageyama...You!"

He looked shock, Your tears made him.

"(l/n)..."

you ran down stairs, your eyes was blurry due to tears which were pouring out. You didn't stop, you just dashed down and after this event you never saw him. You never again go to gym and volleyball club, you tried your best to avoid him. your class was different from his so you two hadn't chance to meet again and your heart remained broken.


	2. The New

" (l/n)!"

You heard someone calling you in hallway. You turned around and saw Yachi, she was one of your good friends. You were no longer a junior high student, you were in highschool now. So many days has passed since that quarrel. You were in best first year class but you and Yachi who was from another class got along very well. You were taller also more beautiful.

And the name of school was, KARASUNO.

 

You smiled at her and greeted her. She smiled back. "Hi, Yacchan~!" She breathed heavily, it looked like she was in hurry running to you. 'wah, she's huffing badly' you thought. You got closer to her and tried to assist her to catch her breathe.

" (f-f/n)-chan... can you do a favor for me? " One of your eyebrows raised as you answered her. Well, that was sudden yet you announced that it's okay with you. " Ah, of course I guess you better take a rest you look beat, what's the request?" Her eyes sparkled as she heard you, smiling she put some papers in your hands. So many, heavy.

"I know you're busy with Art club activities but can you take these to gym where volleyball club members use? I'm so sorry and th-" You cut her and gave her a big grin, ignoring the shivers from hearing the "volleyball" word.

"It's nothing, don't need any thanks! Just leave it to me!"

You began to walk but before that you turned around and asked another question. "Ah, Yacchan. These papers, should I give these to the captain? And what's his name?" Yachi, answered loudly. "Yeah, give it to Sawamura-san." You nodded "okay, Sawamura-kun the cap, got that".

You walked to gym anxiously. The place gym always remained the only reason to fight your friend, Kageyama Tobio. First it was just a shock to argue with him but over times the gym became a phobia for you. You weren't weak but you couldn't help it, you just cared too much about a certain person. You loved him, this was another thing you found out after junior years.

In a few minutes later you found yourself standing behind gym doors, listening to snickers colliding to ground and balls flying everywhere. As you tried to open the door, door opened itself and someone came out. He was shorter than you about ten centimeters with Brown hairs and a few golden hairs in front. You gasped for a moment but then said "Ah, Excuse me I'm here to give some papers to Sawamura-kun." He grinned widely and you saw a weak blush as he yelled into the gym and called captain. "Captain! A cute girl is here and she's looking for you!"

You giggled, he was way cuter than you. As you giggled he looked at you and blushed more, you gave him a kind smile and thanked him but to your surprise he ran into gym flushed. Oh, who was he anyway?

You were smiling to yourself when a guy came out taller than the person you saw just moments ago. You consider him as captain and greeted "Hi, Sawamura-kun, right?" He nodded "Yes, can I help you?" His voice was so kind and gentle and it was relaxing to your ears. "Yes, these papers Yachi gave to me and said to give them to you" you showed him the papers, hard to lift them up due to its heaviness.

He took the papers like it was nothing and bowed weakly "Ah, Thank yo-" suddenly a ball thrown towards the back of his head. He fell and papers flew into air, papers were dancing in bare air. You startled for a second but sat down helping him to sit "S-sawamura-kun are you okay?" His face was showing that the hit wasn't weak. Sawamura tried to stroke the place where ball hit. And a guy ran out to check on him too "Captain! My bad, are you alright?" The voice of the member ringed a bell. You were watching Sawamura so you couldn't see that person's face yet his voice was so familiar.

He couldn't see your face too, you were watching down on captain. His voiced followed by a noisy one apologizing too "Sorry! That was my fault!" You didn't hear first guy's voice anymore but he was standing there, you could see his legs. You prayed to yourself, the voice you heard wasn't his and you stood up helping Sawamura standing up too.

Your eyes met the faces of the voices and you started to feel a pain in your heart as you saw the owner of the first voice, 'no way' you said in your head and stared at him with feared eyes. He saw you and recognized you immediately "(y-y/n)...?" You didn't answer him instead you ran away as tears were building in your eyes, that was the least thing you wanted to be happen.

It can't be true...

It can't be true...

It can't be true...

You were running non-stop to random place. Stopped to breath you looked at your surrounding and noticed the place, rooftop. why here?! Why here of all other places? You sat down and started to cry silently, you didn't want to cry but tears were flowing and dripping into the ground, you sniffed and tried to calm down. You didn't except you will do it after meeting him again. You were sure though, that he woundn't come after you, he was a jerk, remember?

A few minuted passed and you felt so much better now so you got up to catch your next class but a weak sound of foot steps stopped you. You hided behind door and you saw him entering there. He was breathing fast, he kneeled down and whispered a curse. "Dammit, How stupid can I be?" He tried to control his breath, It was so suprising to see him here, why did he come here?

Suddenly he started to speak "(y/n)...I didn't mean that, all the time I wanted to say that to her...I..." You saw him crying to himself and that made you confused. What is wrong with him? Why is he crying? Why his eyes is softer? All these questions made you freeze in your place but you wanted you wanted to ask all these weird whys.

You slowly walked forward and kneeled in front of him and stared at him, his face clenched your heart. He looked at you with wide, teary eyes as you hugged him. "Kageyama, stop. It's not like you at all." Your eyes was lifeless but you couldn't bear seeing him like that, seeing a king like that. He was trembling but tried to hug back. To your suprise he cried more as he hugged you. " (y/n)...(y/n)..." He called you over and over. " I don't hate you! About past-" you cut him. " It's okay, I don't mind." you lied.

A few minutes passed and you two seemed calmer now. the classes was running but you guys was sitting there, almost skipping. He tried to start a conversation " Um...(y/n)...about..." You smiled" It's okay." He jumped in front of you and stared in your eyes " It's not OK! I...What should I do?!" " Huh?!" "To you to forgive me!" "Um...apologize...I guess?" He stood up in front of you and bowed down "then...I am sorry!" you couldn't control yourself and laughed. " pft...I will so stop it." this time you weren't lying. In just some mins you understood that he changed in some ways.

He, embarrassed offered you a hand, you accept it gladly and got up But he smirked and hugged you. this time it was so...yet it got more embarrassing because the gap between you and his lips was so little. He leaned down and you were sure he will...BAM! The door of rooftop smacked open and you saw the cute guy. He yelled frustrated " Ah! Kageyama! how dare you to steal her this quick!" You, both got away from each other and tried to cover your flushed faces...

"Cute guys are scary..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this shitty fic <3


End file.
